The Only Truth In Lies
by Alexis winds
Summary: Edward Elric is in love with Roy's "daugther" and he is not she the he should be at all. He wants he more than he wants his body back, but when she has be to hide from Scar (spelled right?), and leave him till he can come back. On the side of Feli and his friends, they are traveling newsreporters and they are following up the news about the Fullmetal Alchemist. R & R. And thankyou!
1. Chapter 1

**I know this won't be my best work, but it is worth a shot, right? Remember to comment and tell me who or what you want to happen next/ to appear, and thank you all for being oh so loyal. And if you are new, remember you get a virtual cookie, and my new addition, cotton candy, thanks!**

"Ed, wake up the train is here.", Al said to his sleeping brother.  
While sleeping, Ed split out some secerts, "Jazz... please stay with me, forget that bastard..."  
Al shook his head and picked up his brother and started to the train. He put him on a bed, once they got to the sleeping car/cart (is that how you called it?), and watched his brother sleep. Al over heard two men talking and was confused, really confused. "Ve~ Ludwig, shouldn't you get Kiku? He might love to take pictures of the surroundings~", a small man with a odd strand of hair sticking out of his head of light brown hair.  
"You knov ve can't do that, Kiku is asleep, and the moon is out. It's too dark for pictures anyvay.", the taller blonde said to the former man. "Feli, ve got to go to sleep, you alvays fall asleep before I even finish... vhat the hall?"  
The former was asleep, Al watched as the latter carried the former away to a room and watched as moon danced around the stary sky. "Jazz... please don't go, I need you... I want to keep you safe... Winry is a friend, I love you...", Al snickered and rested his helmet/head against the frame of the bed.

"Vake up Feli", Ludwig shook his head and kissed his sleeping friend awake (for any germanyxitaly fans + making it safe for kids to read), the latter woke up and smiled brightly at his taller friend.  
"Ve~ Luddy, are we going to eat breakfast?", the shorter man said to his partner.  
"Yes, ve are , you are very hard to handle aren't you, Feli.", Ludwig said.  
In a flash the latter was out in a split second and ran towards the dinning cart, filling his plate of food.

**Please tell me how it should go and I will try to make the chapters longer than it is now. And thanks for giving me new ideas of what to write about.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those who don't know who Jazz is she is Roy's daughter, and she has a sister named Rosalie.**

* * *

"Alphonse! Where are you?!", Edward/Ed was running through crowds of people searching for his brother who somehow managed to vanish among a large mob of normal citizens.  
Running he heard a large clash of metal and saw his brother in a pile of armor. And one brown hair sticking out of the helmet of the mess. Edward saw that the young male, Feli, fell into a crash with his brother and now was in urgent need of a medic, or even a bandage. Tearing off his shirt, he wrapped the shirt around the latter's wounds, and noticed that the wound was a large gash right at his torso. Now this was serious, he could bleed to death in a matter of moments! So as his brother fixed himself up, Ed started to run, as if the life in his arms were his own (or his mother).  
What seemed for hours, was just a few minutes, and a hospital was in sight till Roy came into sight, and growled at Edward. "What are you ding with Jazz?", he had fire rising in his eyes (as any overprotective father would), and hunched over the smaller man _dying _in his arms, whispering, "Ever try to influence her into your games, you will get it FullMetal, and you won't see this world any more." Hissing into his ear.  
"Dad! Stop scaring him, can't you see there is someone hurt!", a girl's voice shouted. Roy turned around and saw his daughters (he has two) on the shoulders Armstrong.  
"Oh~ Rosalie~ I didn't notice there, my,haven't you grown. How is your mother?", Roy asked the blue haired girl as she was put on the ground by Armstrong.  
"Awful, she ditched me, and now I have to work at this stupid café! And I have to dress as a maid, and the stupid boss is an a-", and was cut off by her sister's hand.  
A girl with long dark brown hair, and sliver eyes (like Rosalie) stared into the bright sun through her darkened sunglasses. She looked right at the hurt Feli, and rose her hands til it seemed as if she caught the sun, and soon lowered her hands and dropped a bright light into the hurt man. Soon Feli's eyes sprang to life, and he jumped out of Edward's arms and dropped to his knees. "Thank you~ This is the kindest thing that has ever happened~", Feli thanked Jazz for her strange art.  
"No need for thank you's it was just an art I learned from an old friend.", she glared into the sun, and walked away as if nothing had happened.  
Rosalie bowed and followed her sister, both disappearing in the bright rays of the summer sun.

**Please review, and tell me who/what should appear next? ~giving away free v. stuff to reviewers~**


End file.
